The Doorbell
by R2-D2106
Summary: Why is someone ringing Corran Horn's doorbell in the middle of the night? Read and find out


**Inspired by Still Standing ( a sitcom on Lifetime and CBS) The answer to the age old question: how do the parties start?**

It all started with a doorbell…

The doorbell rang. Now this would normally not be a problem for Corran Horn. Oh no, after facing down Iceheart, being put through Lusankya and dozens of life or death missions, answering the door was fairly easy.

The problem was that this person (whom Corran was sure his father come back from the dead to haunt him about marrying Mirax)was buzzing the doorbell at..he looked at the chrono in the kitchen..one hundred thirty six in the morning was either a burglar or bad news in some form. Secretly, he hoped it was from Wedge saying that they didn't need to come in until later…that morning. He opened the door and staring behind it was….

"Hiya, Captain" Jordan Janson said, looking way too chirpy for just past one thirty in the morning.

"Jordan" he said, feeling like hell. "It's the middle of the night."

"I know" she said, "but Dad said that he, Shalla and Uncle Hobbie went out and…apparently they're not feeling well."

"How the hell does that bring you here?" Corran asked, following Jordan as she flopped down on the hovercouch.

"They need a ride, I can't drive past midnight till five, and you're the only one who would wake up-besides my squad can't go there they're barely a week sober. I've already tried Wedge's place, he and Iella slept right through the doorbell. Gavin's watching some chick flick and kept turning up the volume, Inyri went out, but now she's as drunk as the rest of them and Tycho's probably at Winter's cause he wasn't home when I got there and Ooryl said that I should come ask you cause you never turn down the chance to help a friend."

"So you came here?" he asked. Jordan nodded, turning on the holoset. "Why didn't you get any of the Wraiths?"

"Usually, it's best not to know what Kell's up to when Piggy, Runt, Face, Dia and Tyria are involved."

"Why?"

"What if I told you that they got their hands on some alcohol, explosives, and Piggy's trying to get the right balance of chemicals, pyrotechnics, and where the buildings are in relation to the launch site so nothing is permanently damaged when they're done. That is, unless Booster stops giving them the supplies to do so."

Corran's head was spinning. Is this what Wes was like as a teenager? He was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Fine. I'll go get them." Gritting his teeth together, Corran walked as quietly as possible into the bedroom.

"Who is it?" Mirax asked, squinting at the light cast by the holoset.

"Jordan. Apparently her dad, stepmom, Hobbie, and Inyri are all out and drunk. You hear anything explode, it's probably the Wraiths. And your father has got to stop supplying them with explosives. They're so drunk, they called in Piggy to get a reading on projected landing spots and how not to hit anything in the process."

Mirax yawned, covering it with her hand. "And she didn't bother to get anybody else for this?" she asked.

"She tried, everyone is either out, ignoring it, in Inyri's case gone there and gotten drunk, and in Ooryl's case sent her to me." He pulled his pants on over his sleep pants. "Sometimes, " he said, grabbing his keys with a little more force than necessary, "I wonder what the hell Janson taught his kid when she was growing up. Others," He added, watching Jordan take a caffeinated drink out of her knapsack, "I don't think I really want to know. I'll be back soon."

Thirty minutes later….

Mirax answered the com. "Hello?" she asked, annoyed.

"Hi, Mirax," Corran said in a way too calm voice, while everyone in the bar listened intently. "This is your husband. I am not feeling well."

"Are you drunk?" Mirax asked.

"No, I am simply not feeling well." He hung up and the guys all raised their glasses.

"Yeah, man, great job." Wes said, slapping him on the back causing Corran to spit out some ale.

"She's gonna be here in like ten minutes really pissed," Hobbie cackled, sitting on the bar and falling over.

Some people really relaxed when they drank.

"I don't think we should leave him there!" Shalla said, drunkenly swinging, shouting in Ooryl's ear.

"Sorry dude," she said, crashing into him, giggling madly.

"Hey, save some of that loving for me!" Her husband called, tripping over his feet, yet still staying upright.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Wedge asked, as the bartender poured more ale and passed it around.

"Probably cause we never thought of it before." Tycho shouted somewhere to his left.

The next morning...

Somehow they had all made it to the Horns' apartment. Jordan didn't know how, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to know.

"Are they all here?" Troy asked eagerly.Ye

"Yep." Jordan said.

They were in the kitchen, listening to the snores and Gavin mumbling something in his sleep.

Valin wandered in. "Why are all Daddy's buddies in the living room?" he asked as Leslie served him hotcakes and sausage.

"Because Daddy and Mommy decided to go get smashed last night while picking up Daddy's friends." Josh supplied, helping himself to some hotcakes.

"Ready?" Jordan asked, grinning a grin that would make her father proud.

"Valin, plug your ears." Josh said, inserting his fingers into his own. "This is going to be good."

The next thing the Rogues and Shalla heard after passing out miraculously in the apartment was the sound of a loud, loud whistle.

"Run." Troy said and the four of them made a quick exit before everyone had fully gained consciousness.

Yep, Corran thought at the sight of Valin sitting at the table eating hotcakes greeted him as he went to make caf. He wasn't sure he would ever answer the doorbell again.

**What do you think? R2-D2106**


End file.
